


Unforeseen Consequences

by JackiLeigh



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 03:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackiLeigh/pseuds/JackiLeigh
Summary: Yet another take on 'Dead Air.'





	Unforeseen Consequences

Unforeseen Consequences

AN: I had kind of decided that I would not write another 'Dead Air' related episode. But I was watching it again the other day, and I think I came up with a new angle. I hope you enjoy. Jackie

Tony had ridden the whole way back to NCIS in silence. What Ziva and Tim had joked to him about couldn't be true. They would not have turned down the radio on him. They were supposed to have his six. They were supposed to look after him. But something in their tone, something about the way they said it. It made him think that it could be possible. That they could have actually done what they had so thoughtlessly joked about when he had returned to the car.

The wounds were deep and the pain was real, the anger and the betrayal he felt. The two people in the front seat of the car, people he used to consider his friends, were oblivious to the injury, the wounds, they had inflicted on him.

"Just tell me, is it true?" Tony demanded when he cornered Tim in the back hall. He had waited for a moment to get Tim alone.

"Is what true?" Tim asked, not knowing what Tony was asking.

"Did you turn the radio down?" Tony asked.

"Tony, I…."

"…simple question, Tim. It only needs a simple yes or no answer." Tony demanded.

Tim looked at Tony for a moment. Tim could swear he saw Tony's pain and betrayal as Tony waited for him to answer.

"No, "Tim said hesitatingly. "…I didn't." He replied. The fact was that he had, jokingly, suggested it. And the fact that he had not protested when Ziva had actually done it, that didn't need to be brought to light right now.

Tony looked at Tim for just a moment. He knew Tim was not telling him the whole truth, but he would let it go, for now. Tony nodded and headed back to his desk. Tim returned to his a few moments later.

Tony looked across the way at her partner for just a moment before he returned to his work. He knew Ziva would be much, much harder to get information from.

Ziva was aware of her partner's scrutiny. And it made her uncomfortable. She knew what she had done was wrong. She should have never turned down the radio with her partner out in the field. It was against procedure, first of all. And second of all, Tony would have never even entertained the idea of doing that to her. He just wouldn't. He would have listened to her talk for two days if he had had to. And she couldn't even take 2 hours. She shook her head and sighed as she returned to typing her report.

Tony was still fuming. Tim's hesitation and then finally denial was, to Tony, a sure sign of his guilt. He had seen suspects act just that way before, as a cop, when they had done something wrong or had had knowledge of a wrong doing. And in this case, he was pretty sure who had committed the offense. And he was also just as sure, he would most likely never get her to admit it. She had been Mossad, after all, and she could probably still handle an interrogation with the best of them.

Tim found a moment to slip away from his desk, he thought, unnoticed after Ziva had gotten up. But Tony had noticed both of them leaving their desks. He followed them to the back hall and found a place to stand out of sight, but within earshot.

"…never should have happened, Ziva." Tim was saying.

"It was a joke, McGee." Ziva replied. "Was it not?"

"It was…but…." McGee admitted.

"Tony did not get injured?" Ziva inquired.

McGee shook his head.

"We have done nothing wrong." Ziva reasoned. "Tony did not get injured and…."

"But he could have been." McGee stated. "He could have been. We left him out there…for two hours, Ziva…two hours without backup."

Tony felt like someone had just punched him in the stomach. He was having trouble breathing…two hours. They had left him out there, alone, for two hours?!

Tim's and Ziva's conversation continued, but Tony barely heard it. The knives they had stuck in his back and his heart caused an aching in his chest and tears to flood his vision. He silently left his hiding place and made a stop by the restroom before he returned to his desk.

"It did not happen, Tim." Ziva replied. "That is the important thing in all this Tony was not hurt. Therefore, no one needs to know."

McGee nodded, though he really didn't feel right about it. "I guess you're right."

Ziva nodded. "I am. There is no good reason for us to jeopardize our jobs over something that did not occur."

Tony looked up when they returned to their desks, acting as if he had been there the whole time. He kept his anger and hurt in check. He balled his hand into a tight ball and squeezing as hard as he could. He pounded his fist against his leg, under his desk. It was all he could do to keep from pounding his fists on his desk, and screaming at the two of them. He kept his eyes on the paperwork on his desk, even though he was not even seeing the words written on the page. He didn't want to give away any clue of the hurt and anger he was feeling inside.

When Tony was finally able to look up, after a moment or two, what he saw angered him more. They both were acting as though nothing had occurred. They just sat at their desks writing their reports. As if they had never decided that it was perfectly okay to violate agency procedure, and that, in fact, they were justified in doing so.

A few days went by after Tony had talked to Tim about what had happened with the radio. Tim and Ziva believed that the crises had passed and the situation had resolved itself.

"You know…" Tony said as the team was working a crime scene. "…it really amazes me what some people find funny, what some people call a joke." He said, seemingly to no one in particular.

In that moment, Ziva and Tim exchanged glances. They knew Tony had followed them and had heard their conversation.

"It's just amazing." Tony said, shaking his head. He was smiling, but there was no joy in it.

Gibbs looked at his senior field agent. He knew Tony was not making a joke and whatever was going on here was far from funny. Gibbs was going to call Tony over, but he had the feeling then and there was not the place to do it. Gibbs made a mental note to check in with Tony later.

The team had been back to NCIS only a few moments before Gibbs heard Tony approach his desk. He handed Gibbs a piece of paper.

"What's this?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm requesting a transfer, effective immediately." Tony replied.

Ziva and Tim both looked up at Tony's announcement, stunned. They both stared at him. They couldn't speak for a moment.

Ziva started. "Tony, we did not mean…."

"Tony!" Tim pleaded.

Both Gibbs and Tony ignored them, and they fell silent.

"Tony? DiNozzo?! What…?" Gibbs tried to reply, but was at a loss for words.

"I can't work with people I don't trust." Tony replied.

"Tony, I don't understand…." Gibbs started, truly confused by Tony's actions.

"I won't work with people I don't trust." Tony repeated, with a slight modification.

"What's going on, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"Talk to your team, Gibbs." Tony said as he picked up his jacket and put it on. "It's not my story to tell."

Gibbs watched him leave, too in shock to stop him.

THE END?

END NOTES: I'm willing to write an epilogue, if anyone's interested.

 

Epilogue

Part 1

AN: Wow! The response to this story has been phenomenal. I don't think I have ever gotten so many responses in one day to ANY story I've written, so THANK YOU! And, also, a special thank you to those of you who have me on your alerts and favorites. It really means a lot that you all read and like my stuff. I believe I am going to have, at least, a 2-part epilogue. I want to get everybody's reaction, mainly because I have not done that before, in my other versions. And I want to explore more of the emotion involved, from everybody's POV. I also have not done that in past stories. I, most likely, will not address the punishment in great detail. It is important, but, in this instance, I want it to be secondary to the emotional damage inflicted. So, YES, you most likely will need, at least, one tissue. But go ahead and grab the whole box. Enjoy! Jackie 

Gibbs still held the paper, Tony's transfer request, in his hands as he stood and watched Tony enter the elevator. He looked back at the two people now on their feet also.

"What did Tony mean by that?" Gibbs asked. "What is not his story to tell?" Gibbs waited or a response.

Tim and Ziva looked at one another but didn't speak.

Gibbs repeated his questions.

Tim and Ziva still did not respond.

"Why doesn't he trust the two of you?" Gibbs asked, hoping to have more luck with this question.

Gibbs looked at his team members, growing increasingly impatient.

"Answer the question!" Gibbs demanded. The looks they were exchanging not going unnoticed.

Tim opened his mouth to speak, but hesitated.

"What Tony said this morning…at the crime scene…." Gibbs implored. "What did that mean? What was funny? What joke?"

"Somebody had better start talking. NOW!" Gibbs said, the last word was not yelled, but only because he didn't want to draw attention from the rest of the floor as to what was happening in the bullpen.

Gibbs stood seething, waiting for an answer. "Look, you can tell me here, now! Or you can tell me in front of Director Vance. And trust me, ALL I will have to say for Vance to know something is seriously wrong is that DiNozzo walked out. Tony would never walk out on his job! He would never walk out on me! And…" Gibbs remembered the paper in his hand. "…he would never, ever ask to leave my team." Gibbs paused, his anger showing. "So…do we want to try…this…again?" He said, emphasizing the last three words.

Gibbs glared at them both when they still refused to speak. "Upstairs…director's office…now! Go!"

"We'll…" Tim started he didn't want to have to see the director's face when he confessed.

Gibbs shook head. "No, it too late!" He guided them towards the stairs and went up after them.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Gibbs paced the entire time Tim told the story. He told them everything, even how Tony had come to know what they had done.

Gibbs glared at the both of them when Tim had finished.

"Agent David, is what Agent McGee stated here true." Gibbs asked.

She could not speak, she only nodded.

"A fellow agent's life is a joke to you?" Director Vance asked, putting the question to them both.

"Tony was not injured." Ziva offered, weakly.

"That makes it okay?" Vance asked. "Procedures and protocol can be ignored when not one gets hurt. Is that …?" Vance paused when he notice the look on Gibbs' face.

"Maybe that is how you did things back in Israel. Maybe your father condoned that. But I don't. You cannot smile to your partner's face while you plunge the knife in his chest."

"I…Tony is constantly 'joking' with us." Tim offered.

Gibbs stared at Tim for a moment. "Yes, Agent McGee, Tony is a joker, a prankster. But he never, ever put you in a situation where you could die."

"That nasty water…." Tim replied, recalling a case a while back.

Gibbs remembered it also. "Was there a possible terrorist in the water…waiting for you when you stepped in?" Gibbs knew it sounded ridiculous, but he needed to prove his point.

Tim shook his head.

Vance was having trouble believing the actions of the two agents sitting in front of him.

Meanwhile, Gibbs had finally calmed down enough to sit. He was sitting at the conference table in the back of the room.

"Agent Gibbs…what do you…?" Vance asked.

"Siberia…Antarctica…does NCIS have a field office in Hell?" Gibbs stated. "I, honestly, truly, do not give a damn. I just want them off my team! Immediately!" He stood and left Vance's office, slamming the door behind him.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Gibbs immediately left NCIS after he exited Director Vance's office. He needed to find Tony. That was his primary concern; the director could do what he liked with McGee and David.

Gibbs immediately began to drive. The first place he thought Tony might be was at his house. Gibbs pulled into his driveway. He sat in the car for a moment, trying to decide if he needed to give Tony some time, or if he needed to go on in.

Gibbs has some questions of his own only Tony could answer. Gibbs wanted to know why Tony didn't come to him. He wanted to know why Tony waited so long before he said anything to Tim or Ziva. He needed to know these things, but more than that he needed to know that Tony was alright.

Gibbs went into his home and immediately headed downstairs. But, to his surprise, Tony was not there. Gibbs was not one to panic, but he was beginning too. He had been so certain Tony would be there waiting for him. He took a deep breath and looked around his house once more before he headed to his car. A few moments later Gibbs pulled up in front of Tony's apartment building. He jumped out of the car and took the stairs two at a time. He didn't bother with knocking, using his key to open the door. He found Tony in his bedroom, throwing clothes in a bag.

Tony was not at all surprised to see Gibbs in his bedroom. He momentarily ignored his boss as he continued to pack his bag. He then rounded his bed and headed for the bathroom to get the other items he would need.

Gibbs stopped him as he walked past, gently grabbing his arm. He could see the streaks from the dried tears on Tony's face. His eyes were still red. "Where ya goin' DiNozzo?"

Tony turned his head and looked at him. "I need some time, Gibbs. I just…."

Gibbs nodded and let go of his arm. "I know."

Tony turned to face him. "What do you know?"

"Everything." Gibbs replied. "I know everything."

"I gotta tell you, Boss." Tony said as he headed to the bathroom, Gibbs followed. "My co-workers both have incredible senses of humor."

"…your former co-workers."

"Agents David and McGee explained their actions to both me and Director Vance. He is dealing with them." Gibbs explained.

"What does that mean, exactly?" Tony asked.

Gibbs shrugged. "I don't know. But I did make some suggestions."

Tony looked at his boss for a moment. Ideas of what those 'suggestions' might be running through his head. "I'm sure you did." Tony couldn't help but smile

Gibbs appeared to be considering. "Oh, I don't know…Siberia and Antarctica, I think, have summer seasons. It might even get above 0◦F." He paused. "And there COULD be an NCIS branch office in Hell."

"Gibbs…" Tony stammered. "…you didn't…you didn't say those things to Vance."

"I did. And I meant every word. I don't care what he does with them…as long as they are no longer on my team."

Tony finished packing his bag. He zipped it up and then sat down on the bed.

"I need this, Gibbs." Tony replied. "I need some time." When Tony looked at Gibbs again, there were tears in his eyes.

Gibbs nodded. He sat down on the bed beside Tony. He put his hand on Tony's back, trying to comfort his son. They sat that way for a few moments.

Gibbs sighed. "I know you do, Tony. I know. But you have to call me. You have to let me know where you are so I'll know that you're okay." Gibbs paused. "Will you do that…for me?"

Tony nodded.

TBC

END NOTES: I hope you liked it. But it's not done. Next you get the Tony's confrontation with both Tim and Ziva, and it will not be what you expect. Also, you will get Abby's, Ducky's and Jimmy's reactions. There will be some surprises there, also, and maybe some OOC moments.

 

Epilogue—Part 2

AN: I didn’t realize that there were folks out there who didn’t see the Tony/Gibbs father/son connection. But, for me, it comes from the fact Tony didn’t have the best father. The difference in age between the two men, Gibbs would have been about 17 when Tony was born. (If you go with Mark Harmon’s age.) And the special privileges Tony gets that the rest of the team does not. (Tony being able to stay at Gibbs’ whenever he needs to.) Also, thanks to all the people who have alerted, followed and favorite. Your support is greatly appreciated.

 

Agents David and McGee were put on suspension. There cases were to be ‘reviewed.’ . Meanwhile, Gibbs was watching Tony get into his car and drive away. Gibbs wanted to go with Tony. He had even considered making Tony wait while he packed his own bag. They could both set off for ‘parts unknown.’ But, ultimately, Gibbs had to let Tony go. Tony really needed to time think, and he was needed back at NCIS for damage control. He sighed, got back into his car and headed for the office. 

When Gibbs got back to the office, Ziva and Tim were nowhere in sight. He breathed a sigh of relief, unsure he was ready, willing, or able to go another round with the two of them. But what he had to do next was going to be just as difficult. He had to tell Abby, Ducky, and Jimmy the news before they found out through the NCIS rumor mill. He sighed and headed downstairs. Gibbs called them all into the lab. He told them all he knew, every detail. By the time he was finished he could see the disappointment and the hurt on each of their faces.

“How is the dear boy? How is Anthony doing?” Ducky asked.

Gibbs sighed. “He’s…he’s hurt, Duck. He’s hurt, and he’s angry.

Gibbs admission surprised them all. Gibbs was not one who discussed or admitted feelings. So, that meant, to them all that Tony was in a lot of pain.

“Where is he?” Abby asked.

“He’s gone. He needed some time away.” Gibbs replied.

“And you let him go?” Jimmy asked. He was suddenly embarrassed and quiet when he realized what he had said and who he had said it to.

Gibbs nodded. “He needed it, Jimmy. And it’s okay.”

“But, he’s gonna blame himself for all this.” Abby stated. “He doesn’t need to be alone when he gets like that.”

Gibbs nodded. He knew what Abby was saying was true. But he also knew how important it was to give Tony his space. And besides, Gibbs was only going to give him so much space and so much time. If Tony was not back when Gibbs thought he should be Gibbs would just go looking for him.

 

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

 

Tony was gone for two days. He went to Virginia Beach and spent most of his day on the beach. He saw the sun rise and the sun set. He, for once, was not blaming himself for what went on. He knew he and both Tim and Ziva had had rough patches in their relationships in the past. But there was nothing he could have done that would have warranted this. Feeling better, he packed up and headed back home.

A knock came to his door two hours after he returned, fully expecting it to be Gibbs he hurried to the door and opened it. He and Tim stood staring at one another. There was a moment of awkward silence.

“You are the last person I expected to see.” Tony admitted.

Tim nodded. He shifted the pizza and beer he had in his hands. “Can I came in?”

“No, Agent McGee, you wouldn’t be staying that long.” Tony said, blocking his doorway and Tim’s view into his apartment.

“Tony, I….” Tim started.

“You know…when you first came to NCIS you were timid, scared of everybody. You were terrified of Gibbs. I joked with you, to give you confidence, to help you…deal with things. You couldn’t have survived Gibbs’ style of teaching, so we agreed I would take over. I would teach you to do the job and he would make sure I was doing it right. I kept teasing, because you were…an easy target, and because you didn’t seem ‘bothered’ by it. But you hid your real feelings very well, McGee.” Tony sighed. “I just had no idea you would resent me and hate me so much for it.”

“I don’t hate you, Tony.” Tim didn’t know a lot of what Tony had just said. He had a little better understanding of Tony now.

“Okay,” Tony conceded. “…maybe not ‘hate.’ But you do resent me. You don’t understand why I don’t have my own team. You don’t understand how I could be content where I am in my job.”

Tim nodded. That was absolutely true.

“It’s simple. I want to be the one in the field. I don’t want to be the one who has to shuffle papers all day. I don’t want to have to deal with the bureaucratic bullshit. I don’t want all that. The job I have makes me happy, McGee. The work I do right now, it…I make enough money. I live in a great apartment and I have, well, had a good life, up until a couple of days ago.” Tony explained.

Tim nodded. “Vance put Ziva and I on suspension.”

Tony shook his head. “I didn’t and I won’t make any recommendations. And I won’t speak on your behalf. What you did…you know it was wrong. You broke protocol, you ignored procedure and it could have cost me my life. I can’t forgive you for that. I could never go out in the field again with you. I would always be wondering…. I can’t trust you, Agent McGee. I don’t ask a lot from my partners, but the first thing, number one on my list, is that I can trust them.”

Tim had learned a lot about Tony and, right now, he was at a loss for words.

“I suggest you go home and eat your food before it gets cold.” Tony said as he closed his door.

 

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

 

A few hours later there was another knock, Tony was sure this was Gibbs. He again rushed to open the door.

“Oh, Agent David….” Tony said, standing, blocking his doorway the same as he had with Tim.

Ziva just looked at him for a moment. His use of her title jarred her a little. But, he looked tanned, relaxed, and seemed to be willing to talk with her.

“May I…?”

“No.” Tony replied quickly. “Whatever you have to say to me can be said out here.” Tony replied, speaking of his hallway.

“We should eat before the food gets cold.” Ziva replied, talking about the bag of Chinese food she was carrying. 

“You’ll make it home in plenty of time, Agent David.” Tony assured her.

“I may no longer be an agent….”

Tony nodded. “You were suspended. Yes, I heard, your partner-in-crime was here, earlier.”

She had no idea Tim had planned a visit also. “You did not get injured, Tony….” Ziva started.

“So…what? It’s only a crime if you get caught? That’s faulty logic for a criminal, Agent David. For a federal agent, it’s deadly.” Tony shook his head. “You just don’t get it. Daddy-Dearest has been messing with your head for too long.” Tony started to close the door.

“I’m sorry.”

Tony stopped and looked at her. “Maybe you are, maybe you truly are. But I can’t take that chance. I can’t trust you, David. I can’t trust you and there is nothing you can say or do to change that.” Tony paused. “You should go now.” Tony said as he closed his door.

 

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

 

Tim put his hand to his face in surprise. He had not expected Abby to slap him. He had delayed coming to see her, knowing how close she and Tony were. He stood in front of her now, staring into her angry and disappointed face.

“Abby?” Tim managed.

“Gibbs told us everything! He…How could you! Does partner not mean anything to you?” Abby asked pacing. “What did Gibbs teach you? What did Tony teach you? You look out for your partner!”

Tim was still too dazed to respond.

“Rule number 2, Tim, the second one, never screw over your partner.” Abby replied, ranting. “It’s a really simple sentence, no long words to have to look up.” She glared at him. “Do you need me to explain it to you!?” She challenged.

Tim shook his head, almost afraid to speak. “Abby, I…we….”

Abby shook her head. “Don’t try to justify what you did! The only reason I am still talking to you right now is that Tony’s okay!”

“If Tony…it was a joke.” Tim stammered. 

“There is no ‘if Tony’ because he would have never even ENTERTAINED the idea of doing that to you. It would never have even crossed his mind.” Abby paused. “And if that was a joke, you and Agent David have a very vicious, distorted sense of humor.”

“Abby, I….”

Abby shook her head. “Go, I’m sure you’ve been away from Cyberville too long already.”

Tim turned to leave.

“Timmy…I am going to try…really hard…to forgive you. But, I’m not making any promises.”

Tim didn’t turn. He just nodded and left.

 

NCIS NICS NCIS NCIS NCIS

 

“How may I help you, Agent David?” Ducky asked Ziva when she entered Autopsy.

Ziva could tell, but the look on his face that he was aware of what had happened. And the use of her title did not go unnoticed.

“Ducky, I…I do not know what to say.” Ziva had wanted to try to explain herself to justify her actions. But looking at the old Scotsman’s wizened face, all her arguments fell flat.

“I have a great deal of respect for honesty, Agent David.” Ducky replied. “I do appreciate you coming to me, and not trying to justify something that was unjustifiable. I would not tolerate that from you, or anyone else.” Ducky replied. “Yours and Timothy’s actions were inexcusable.”

Ziva nodded.

“Have you spoken to Anthony?”

Ziva nodded again. “He will not forgive me.”

“Do you really think he should?” Ducky asked, not hiding his disappointment.

“I think he should allow me to prove myself.”

“This is not a minor incident.” Ducky explained. “The two of you left Anthony without backup. He would have died if anything had gone wrong. You would not have heard his distress call or have been able to rush to his aid.”

“I am sorry.” Ziva said sincerely.

“My forgiveness is easy, my dear. I’m not the one you wronged.” Ducky said, he then returned to his work.

 

NCIS NICS NCIS NCIS NCIS

 

Abby was not a women prone to violence, but she had just delivered her second slap of the day. Ziva stood, stunned. She just stared at Abby.

“THAT…is for leaving Tony without backup.” Abby explained.

Ziva opened her mouth to speak, after the sting from the slap went away.

“No! There is nothing you can say to justify what you did.” Abby said as she paced the room. “You…I don’t understand you, Ziva. I don’t get it. Why? Why would you do that?”

“It was supposed to be a joke.” Ziva stated.

Abby stopped. “A joke…that is what Gibbs said you told him. That’s how he said you tried to…justify it all.” Abby stopped and glared at Ziva. “Jokes last minutes…not hours. When it gets to hours, Ziva, jokes turn into intentions! Two hours without backup screams ‘intention’ to me, Ziva. Did you…?”

Ziva shook her head. She had not thought about all of what Abby was saying. She had had no ‘intention.’ “No, Abby! No!”

“I don’t like seeing the people I care about hurt.” Abby stated. “I’ve known Tony for a long time. I consider him my best friend. He’s…I’m gonna try and get past this, Ziva. I really am. But you should know it is ONLY because Tony didn’t get hurt out there. That is the ONLY reason. I want to make sure you realize that.”

Ziva nodded. “I appreciate that. And I am sorry.”

“I’m not the one who deserves your apology.” Abby replied.

 

NCIS NICS NCIS NCIS NCIS

 

Tim was cautious as he entered Autopsy, he didn’t know how Ducky would react. But, at least, he knew Ducky wouldn’t slap him.

“Ah, Timothy.” Ducky said when he saw Tim. “How is CyberCrime?”

“It’s okay.” Tim replied. It had only been a few days, but he missed Team Gibbs. 

“You have spoken to Anthony?” Ducky tone reflecting his disappointment.

Tim nodded. “Briefly, outside his door.”

Ducky waited for him to continue, feeling he had more to say.

“He wouldn’t…he doesn’t trust me.”

“Should he?” Ducky asked.

Tim shook his head, looking miserable. “I’ve tried to put myself in his place, Ducky. But I can’t. Tony would never have done what I did. He wouldn’t even have thought about it.”

Ducky nodded.

“I want his forgiveness. But I have no right asking for it.” Tim shook his head. “I know that, what I did was inexcusable.”

“Tony’s got a big heart. Maybe he’ll….”

Tim nodded. “I can always hope.”

 

NCIS NICS NCIS NCIS NCIS

 

Tim had been reassigned to CyberCrime almost immediately. Ziva was going back through the agencies training program. She was going to be re-evaluated in every respect before she is reassigned. And like Gibbs said, he was leaving the whole thing up to Director Vance. He would have sole discretion on her fate.

 

NCIS NICS NCIS NCIS NCIS

 

“Those few days away did you some good.” Gibbs observed of Tony.

Tony nodded as he took the bourbon Gibbs had poured for him.

“Did Abby really slap Ziva?” Tony asked as he sipped.

“Tim, too.” Gibbs stated.

“Really! I would never…she really likes McGee.” Tony said, shaking his head.

“She likes you all. But, she was angry.” Gibbs stated. “She’ll forgive them, eventually?” Gibbs looked at Tony. “Will you?”

Tony thought before he spoke. “The forgiveness is the easy part. And yes, eventually, I will.”

 

THE END


End file.
